Quand il s'ennuie
by Sakisha
Summary: Nagi n'aime VRAIMENT pas rester inactif....et ses amis ne l'aident pas...OS Al/Nagi. léger yaoi mais yaoi quand même XD


Un Os........oui ! C'est si étonnant ? XD

**Quand il s'ennuie.......**

Nagi Springfield n'aimait pas rester inactif. Il aimait se battre contre des monstres, écraser des armées et reçevoir les louanges des gens qu'il avait sauvés. Il aimait qu'on l'acclame, qu'on le remercie. Il aimait que ses ennemis se prosternent et le suplient.

Et il détestait les journées ou il n'y avait rien à faire, si ce n'est d'attendre qu'il y ai une bataille ou une révolte, et ce n'est pas ça qui manquait pas les temps qui courraient.

Oh non, il détestait être inactif. et tout les membres de l'équipe le savaient. Quand ça arrivait il allait emmerder tout le monde, en parlant, en faisant des blagues stupides ou en voulant se battre avec eux. Il était iperactif et insuportable.

En premier il allait voir Eishun qui - pour se débarasser de lui - lui sortait des phrases très compliquées ou des proverbes. Nagi réfléchissait 10 bonnes minutes sur le sens de ses paroles (ben oui, 10, il est bète XD) ce qui laissait le temps au Kendôka de s'éclipser.

Ensuite il allait voir Gatô. Ce dernier lui fourrait une part de gâteau dans la bouche (XD) et le magicien roux après avoir mangé, lui fichait la paix.

Après il allait vers Takamichi mais repartait presque aussitôt puisque l'adolescent l'appelait "".

Le suivant était Albireo qui, pour l'éviter, avait développé sa propre technique. Il prenait un livre et ne levait plus la tête sous aucun prétexte. Nagi restait donc 5 à 40 minutes (ça dépendait de son humeur) près du magicien en essayant d'attirer son attention sur lui. Les autres se demandaient comment Al' pouvait rester si calme avec Nagi qui faisait des grimaces et qui gesticulait comme un idiot non-stop à côté de lui. Mais il avait tout essayé : les chansons (il a plu), les danses, les litanies incessantes, tout ! Mais rien n'avait pu faire lever les yeux du magicien de son livre.

Et lorsque Nagi en avait marre il allait voir Jack et ils se tapaient dessus 10 minues et après, Nagi était tellement crevé qu'il foutait la paix à tout le monde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*w*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ce jours là, manque de bol, Jack était malade, cloué au lit avec de la fièvre. Eishun ne quittait pas son chevet et Gatô et Takamichi étaient partis acheter des médicaments. Il ne restait donc plus que.....Albireo. (comment ça c'est logique ? Oo'' XD) Le rouquin réfléchit un moment et trouva une idée. Il allait le forcer à réagir, et il savait comment il allait s'y prendre. Il alla s'asseoir en face de son ami, et ne bougea plus. Ce dernier leva les yeux au bout de quelques minutes (Nagi jubila intérieurement) et dévisagea d'un air étonné son ami qui le fixait, immobil, tel une statue.

- Tu es bien calme, dit-il, tu es malade ? Jack t'as filé son ruhme ?

Nagi secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, sans pour autant dire un mot. Le mage aux cheveux bleus posa son livre et s'approcha de Nagi pour essayer de déterminer ce qu'il avait.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Nagi ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- J'ai froid, lui répondit simplement le roux.

Et l'instant d'après il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

On entendit le cri de fureur du bibliothécaire dans tout la vallée.

Lorsque Gatô et Takamichi revinrent au camp, ils paniquèrent en voyant que la place était dévastée. Les tentes étaient par terre, déchirées, des pierres semblaient avoir été jetée partout, la casserole de soupe gisait par terre - son contenu étalé sur le sol et surtout...il n'y avait pas un bruit. Au moment ou les 2 hommes tiraient de sombres conclusions, ils entendirent un éternuement qui provenait de la seule tente valide. Ils s'y précipitèrent et virent Eishun et Jack - idems.

- Eishun ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé !!!???

- Oh rien, juste Nagi qui à joué à la course d'obstacle. En ce moment il fait un petit sprint avec Al'.

- Q..quoi ?

- En fait ça fait 30 minutes qu'ils courent. Mais si Nagi s'arrête, Al à juré qu'il lui arracherais la tête....comme quoi il n'est jamais bon de donner de fausses éspérances à quelqu'un qui est amoureux de vous...

- EINH ???

- Laisser tomber, dit il en éclatant de rire.

* * *

XD euh....je sais que c'est direct comme ça fini mais je voyais pas comment terminer ça !

ReviewS quand même ? °3°


End file.
